1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of encoding a signal and then digitally recording and reproducing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices exist for encoding and recording and reproducing video and audio signals. Further, it has been proposed to provide apparatus for encoding and recording and/or reproducing video and/or audio signals and which includes a servo system, a system controller and mechanical structures necessary for that purpose, and which may be alternatively employed for recording and reproducing computer data or the like other than video or audio signals. For example, an apparatus for recording and reproducing audio signals of the DAT format has also been proposed for recording and reproducing computer data.
In such DAT apparatus, a main data area includes 2 ID areas each of 2 bits (that is, a total of 4 bits) positioned in each synchronizing period. Included in these ID areas is a 2-bit format ID which indicates whether the recorded signal is in the DAT audio format or in the DDS format, that is, the format of a data streamer using DAT. In the DAT apparatus, each oblique track on the recording tape has subcode areas on its opposite end portions. Data ancillary to the audio or computer data recorded in the main data area of the track are recorded in and reproduced from the subcode areas. However, the format ID is not recorded in the subcode areas. In other words, in the DAT apparatus, the format ID recorded in the ID areas of the main data area determines whether data recorded in such main data area is an audio signal or computer data.
The rapidly developing so-called "digital world", that is, the wide spread employment of digital devices for performing many different functions, makes apparent the desirability of providing a digital platform that can be used in common for different kinds of digital data. The DAT and DDS are examples of such a digital platform. However, the format ID of the conventional DAT apparatus is comprised of only 2 bits. Since two of the possible combinations of these 2 bits have already been employed for identifying the DAT audio format and the DDS or data streamer using DAT, respectively, the further expansion of the applications of the DAT apparatus as a digital platform is severely limited.